The present invention relates to a head lamp, and more particularly to a head lamp suitable for motor-bicycles wherein the body of the motor-bicycles slants or inclines while turning.
A conventional head lamp for motor-bicycles which slant while turning has been constructed to compensate for the body slant, as shown in FIG. 4, such that the entirety of a head lamp 22 is caused to rotate around a light illumination axis in accordance with the slant of the body 21 so that the head lamp 22 is always maintained at a given orientation relative to the ground surface.
The mechanism for rotating the entirety of the head lamp 22 has been found, however, not to be satisfactory due to the following problems. Namely, first the mechanism requires a large drive power sufficient for smoothly following the operation of a running motor-bicycle, thus essentially resulting in bulky size which makes it substantially difficult to mount the drive unit for the head lamp on a motor-bicycle which is to be designed as light as possible. Second, employing such a mechanism for rotating the head lamp 22 becomes more and more difficult because a motor-bicycle with a cowling has become common. Such a motor-bicycle has a rectangular head lamp integrally mounted on a cowling. In such a case, the total design of the lamp and cowling must be considered.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a motor-bicycle head lamp which can solve the above problems.